gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PSN-19 Meili's Labyrinth
* * *Fixed Orbital Cannon System *Cloaking and Detection Jamming Systems *Silent Running/Stealth System *2x VEDA Terminals *42x Basic Repair Drones *12x Advanced Haro-Controlled Repair Drones *4x Small Transport Shuttles |optional equipment= *4x Thermonuclear Missile Launcher Pods *2x Hangar Extensions *20x Large GN Missile Pods *18x Disposable Medium GN Beam Emplacements |armour= *E-Carbon (Main Structure) *ELS Forms (Supporting Structure) *E-Carbon + Tungsten Alloy (Outer Shell) |mobile weapons= *SVMS-01-0Z Rabbit Flag |affiliation= *Prey Squadron *Earth Sphere Federation |universe= Ato-Nejire |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The Prey Squadron Nest - 19 Meili's Labyrinth is a large Mobile Suit Carrier designed to be self-sustaining and capable of performing small-scale wars all on its own as well as jump from location to location swiftly. It was invested in personally by Hiriko Kouma as a reward for Prey Squadron becoming a family in such a small time frame and therefore becoming a symbol of Prey Squadron's family. The completed model they utilize now is the 19th iteration. This ship is, true to it's description, self-sustaining and a Jack-Of-All-Trades type of Carrier and able to jump in and perform any mission adequately in mere moments. It has all forms of weaponry for any form of combat and is highly modifiable with many extensions, add-ons and boosters that could help specialize the ship for its present mission. Unlike other ships that are based on or was originally designed as a Ship, the PSN-19 was originally designed from the GNRU-900Q Fixed Orbital Cannon's Prototype Satellite Space Station; meaning the entire ship is an extremely modified space station. It is also of note that everybody, including Kouma himself, considers the Labyrinth to be hilariously over-armed which supposedly adds to it's charm and irony; especially when all of it's armaments are tucked away and hidden so that nobody expects a thing. __ToC__ Technology and Combat Capabilities The Meili's Labyrinth is Prey Squadron's base of operations and Mobile Suit transport carrier. Like most technology of this time, this ship is heavily reliant on GN particles and unlike Celestial being's , has 2 internal dedicated large GN Drives each around 4x the size of a regular GN Drive for higher particle output so that the ship is still fully functional even without Mobile Suits docked at the time; allowing for full-scale operations without worrying about the crew aboard the ship. In combat, Meili's Labyrinth is capable of acting in any role it's needed in; be it siege, close-range, mid-range or long-range and even Orbital Cannon Assault. These are all done by several discreet turrets, cannons and launchers that only open out of the ship's hull once in combat; otherwise they are completely unnoticeable. Even when caught out of position or severely damaged, the ship has several redundancy systems to make up for it. Among them is the commonly used High-Compression able to defend against High-Powered Beam Rifles with ease or the Damage-Control Repair System that naturally performs basic repairs even in the midst of combat with disposable drones to later be fixed by the more advanced drones. Should the mission call for orbital bombardment, the Labyrinth is capable of transforming into a more traditional space station shape and firing an utterly massive Particle Beam to strike targets with pinpoint accuracy from orbit. Other systems of this ship includes GN Cloaking, making the Labyrinth completely invisible to the naked eye even when moving and Detection Jamming that makes almost all forms of detection about 40% less accurate overall not including the Stealth/Silent Running System that while slows the ship down, amplifies the previous two system features immensely. In terms of overall specifications, the Meili's Labyrinth is capable of reaching speeds upwards of Mach 44 with just it's GN Thrusters and sometimes even faster by activating Evasive Maneuvers, lifting the system limitations similarly to a GN Drive Burst Mode. Should the ship not be able to outmaneuver an attack, it is capable of Quantizing (Quantum Teleporting) on the fly and appear several kilometers away immediately. Alternatively, the ship is capable of using it's Shield Bits or Funnels to create a Quantum Teleportation Gate and travel long distances (Normally lightyears). Armaments *'Large GN Beam Turbo Cannons' The largest source of damage of Meili's Labyrinth; these Cannons are larger than the average Mobile Suit. They're Double-Barreled Beam-Based Turrets that much like it's namesake, are far superior to any High-Powered Beam Rifles wielded by Mobile Suits. There are only 4 of these situated on 2 cannons a side of the ship; 2 on top and 2 on the bottom and is used more as a Sniper/Long-Range armament. The downside of these cannons are that it drains a massive amount of GN Particles (Roughly 50% of all the particles dedicated to weaponry) which is also one of the reasons why the ship has 2 large dedicated GN Drives rather than large condensers. The potency of these cannons are extremely destructive in exchange as almost all the GN Fields generated by enemy mobile suits would easily get shredded in an instant; Trans-Am or not and even the best GN Fields generated by capital Ships would only hold out for so long. *'Medium GN Beam Cannons' The main source of damage of Meili's Labyrinth used in close range, mid-range and long-range combat and is practically always firing in any combat situation. There are 12 of these evenly distributed throughout the ship's hull. These are triple-barrelled Beam-Based Turrets that fire at rates inbetween the larger Turbo Cannons and the smaller Beam Turrets with power more along the lines of High-Powered Beam Cannons or High-Powered Beam Rifles in Trans-Am used by Mobile Suits. This is also considered the most reliable source of damage due to this. *'Small GN Beam Turrets' The secondary or Back-Up source of damage of meili's Labyrinth usually only used in Close Range Combat or indiscriminate firings into mobs of enemies (Usually as a opening preemptive strike). There are 24 of these evenly distributed throughout the ship much like the Medium variant, and like it is also Beam-Based. These fire at the fastest rates; more along the lines of firing Beam-Bullets like a Gatling gun rather than proper beams which is helped by the fact that these are 6-Barrelled. Similar to the level of power trend, these turrets yield the least amount of damage with output more along the lines of Medium-Powered Beam Rifles. The danger this presents is less single-target threat and more "Strength in Numbers". *'Discreet GN Missile Launchers' These are the main supporting damage source of Meili's Labyrinth and for good reason. These launchers can be used at any range and is fitted to be capable of utilising nearly all forms of GN Missiles; with it's main GN Missiles being Auto-Targetting with a larger effective range than even the Turbo Cannon's. There are 40 of these launchers in total; with 2 rows of 6 on the sides of the ship and 16 more launchers evenly distributed throughout the ship. Unlike the turrets and cannons that pop up and out of the hull in combat and only hide away back into the hull once combat mode is disengaged, the GN Missile Launchers are built so that the hull opens up rather than the launchers popping out meaning that one cannot target the launchers as if they're not engaged, they wouldn't know where said launchers are. *'Large GN Scorpion Torpedo Launchers' Usually used for Sieges and Artillery, these larger launchers are situated in the front of the ship and is cleverly hidden into the ship's design so that it's completely inconspicuous until the hull opens apart to reveal the barrel of the launcher. There are 4 of these in total and they fire large GN Torpedos able to be used in any environment and with ranges far surpassing the Discreet GN Missile Launchers. The Torpedos that are fired are Scorpion-Grade; meaning they are almost as large as Mobile Suits in size and are tipped with technology that completely bypasses GN Fields regardless of density and tears through E-Carbon with ease; causing more damage. In exchange, these Torpedos are hilariously expensive and each use of a Torpedo (The ship usually carrying 16 torpedos in total) is an extremely strategic one. Alternatively, weaker and more traditional Large GN Missiles could be used for extended periods of artillery bombardment. *'Funnels' A strategic weapon utilised semi-sparingly are the Beam Funnels. The launchers for these funnels are, much like everything else, evenly distributed throughout the ship. The amount of funnels number up to 64 (Although only 32 is usually used at a time) with each having the firepower of a Medium-Powered Beam Rifle. These are usually used as Fighters in combat due to their quick mobility and great firepower; quickly capable of overwhelming enemies suddenly when they're only expecting to fight a big and "slow" Transport Ship. *'Large Shield Bits' A strategical Defensive weapon utilised very sparingly. Unlike the funnels, when these aren't in use, they're lining the hull of the ship and perpetually generating a GN Field to grant the ship significantly higher durability. Out of these that line the ship, only 24 are actually "Bit" ready. However, these "Bit" ready Shield Bits are also the largest generators of the ship's defense as they generate GN Fields almost 6x the size of the actual Shield Bit itself and their loss is a major blow to the ship's defenses. *'GNRU-900Q Fixed Orbital Cannon' Only able to be used once the Fixed Orbital Cannon System is online and the ship's finished it's transformation. The GNRU-900Q is one of the latest Orbital Cannons available to the ESF directly fixed into the PSN-19. It's firing range is ridiculously far and it's firing power is a major threat to planets as extended firing for only seconds could turn an entire continent into nothing but flames and molten slag. The amount of particles this armament takes in makes it so any beam weaponry is unusable (Usually substituted by the Discreet GN Missiles and Funnels for defense). Theoretically, the ship is capable of going Trans-Am and enhancing the amount of damage even further. This theory is never tested due to there never being a situation that calls for destruction beyond the Orbital Cannon's normal output, which is already considered to be an overkill amount of firepower for what the Squadron does. This armament on the ship alone has turned the PSN-19 into an extremely valuable ship of equal priority to even Capital Ships. Optional Equipment *'Thermonuclear Missile Launcher Pods' Rarely utilised and only ever mounted when a superior officer forces it upon Prey Squadron; the Meili's Labyrinth is capable of mounting 4 Thermonuclear Missile Launcher Pods onto the Mobile Suit Halo Jump Platform. This in turn makes it so Mobile Suits can't halo Jump like normal, but also makes it so the missile pods aren't exposed out in the open. This is a necessary cost as the usual Missiles that are mounted within the Pods are rated at 12 Gigatons with 2 Missiles a pod. *'Hangar Extensions' When transporting more mobile suits than normal or on less combat intensive operations, the Labyrinth is capable of securely docking with 2 large Hangar extensions that each have small boosters to help with the ship's movement, 8 more docking bays, a single vehicle launch Catapult, basic living quarters in the case of emergency ejection, large supply room for whatever the crew needs it for and a medium-sized GN-Condenser. It essentially serves as it's own emergency life pod if need be and a massive extension to the Labyrinth's hangar. The downside to mounting this is that many of the turrets and the majority of the Discreet Missile Launchers cannot be used as these extensions connect to the sides of the ship. This is why the Hangar Extensions are more useful for pure Carrier, Peacemaking, or long trip-type operations. *'Large GN Missile Pods' Mounted on the empty space between the already-present weaponry of the ship, these Missile Pods make the ship significantly more deadly as well as intimidating when at full-blast. These missile pods, usually numbering 20 total, holds a total of 96 Large GN Missiles each. Simple in function and simple in use, these Missile Pods dramatically increase the damage output of the Labyrinth by many times to the point that sometimes the missiles are being fired so rapidly and densely that you cannot see the space behind the missiles. Once depleted, the missile pods will automatically self-eject for even higher convenience. There are usually a set of these in the storage room of the ship at all times in the case of combat situations. *'Disposable Medium GN Beam Emplacements' In the case of longer battles which the Missile Pods are less effective, the Labyrinth can instead mount 18 Medium-Sized GN Beam Emplacements equal to the ship's normal Medium GN Beam Cannons; bringing the total amount of effective Medium GN Cannons to 30. Like the GN Missile Pods, simple in function and simple in use.